Carson Tennant
Doctor Carson Tennant, PhD, is an Multidiscipline Scientist with a background in Computer Science from the United Kingdom, specifically Scotland. Currently he is the Chief Science Adviser of the Atlantis Expedition. Physical Description *Height: 1.76 m *Weight: 71 kg *Eye Color: Blue *Hair Color: Brown *ATA Gene Status: Untested *WTA Gene Status: Untested *GTA Gene Status: Negative Education *'Primary & Secondary:' **Public Schooling in Inverness **Williamwood High School *'Post Secondary Education:' **Edinburgh University Family *Father: William Tennant *Mother: Janet Tennant *Wife: Rachel Tennent (Deceased) *Daughter: Gemma Tennent (Age: 22) *Son: Andrew Tennant (Age: 20) Career History *Game Programmer **16/07/2006 - 22/12/2011 *BC-304 Software Specialist, BAE Systems Construction Yard **22/12/2011 - 09/01/2017 *Computer Engineer, Stargate Command **09/01/2017 - 14/04/2022 *Computer Specialist/ CE-4 Science Officer, Aureus-Celestis Expedition **14/04/2022 - 22/07/2022 *Acting Expedition Commander, Aureus-Celestis Expedition **22/07/2022 - 22/05/2023 *Chief Science Officer, Aureus-Celestis Expedition **22/05/2023 - 16/07/2023 *Chief Science Officer, Excalibur Expedition **16/07/2023 - 7/28/2024 *Chief Science Adviser, Atlantis Expedition **7/28/2024 - Present Background Carson was born on June 7, 1976 to William and Janet Tennant and grew up in the city of Inverness, in northern Scotland. His father worked in the shipyards but worked in Glasgow most of the time so was not really home most of the time. His mother was a teacher at a local primary school teaching science. He developed a fascination with astronomy and physics from his mother. Carson done well in primary and in high school coming out with good grades and was lucky that his family have enough money to send him to Edinburgh to be able to go to Edinburgh University to get a degree in Computer Science. That is where he met Rachel Williams that would later become his wife. He had developed a passion for computers that he had slowly began to develop. After getting a degree he married Rachel and went onto have a family. Carson was continuing a science career but put his family first. In 2018, Rachel died of cancer. This had a devastating effect on Carson and he started to focus more his time on his science career. He was approached by the British Stargate Program to become a BC-304 Software Specialist that he accepted. He then moved onto Stargate Command to become a Computer Engineer. He also participated in the design of the DD-306. He was asked by to join the Aureus-Celestis Expedition and was assigned to CE-4. After Colonel Hubbard was injured during the EMP made Aureus lose power and blew a few panels including one the Colonel was standing next to, Carson was made acting expedition commanding officer by the IOA until Colonel Hubbard had recovered. However in early 2023 the IOA decided to appoint a new Commander, Colonel Jake Denton of the US Army was made the CO. With this Carson returned to his duties as Chief Science Officer. He continued in that role till Aureus was evacuated and the Aureus-Celestis Expedition returned to Earth. He was also the one who put forward the plan for the Excalibur Expedition and was made its Chief Science Officer with most of the same senior staff from the Aureus-Celestis Expedition. However upon the expeditions return to Earth he was quickly assigned as the new Chief Science Advisor for the Atlantis Expedition. Personality Traits Carson was never interested in joining the military. He love a challenge no matter how big or small it is because when he was young he was always asked to do almost anything. He still misses his wife, Rachel and keeps a picture of her and his kids in his quarters. Category:Civilians Category:Scientist Category:EE Personnel Category:ACE Personnel Category:SGC Personnel Category:AE Personnel Category:PCNPC